1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) device, a method of manufacturing the same and a MEMS module. More particularly, the invention relates to a MEMS device to which wire-bonding is easily applied when an electrode and the like are wired, a manufacturing method in which dicing can be carried out without impairing a driving member and the like in the MEMS device and a MEMS module that includes the MEMS device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, semiconductor devices formed on a silicon wafer are individually hewn out by dicing (cutting) with a diamond saw. Dicing is a cutting process in which the silicon wafer is attached on an adhesive sheet called a dicing sheet and the silicon wafer is cut with the diamond saw as water runs on the silicon wafer.
In a conventional method of forming a MEMS device, the silicon wafer on which the driving member (an actuator) and the like were formed is lined with a diamond pen. Then, silicon substrates that were going to be the MEMS devices are hewn out from the silicon wafer by cutting along the lines.
Some conventional tunable Fabry-Perot filters (one of the MEMS devices) have a moving part that moves when voltage is applied between a movable board that includes the moving part and the silicon substrate placed under the movable board (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,039 (FIG. 1) stated below). A wiring providing a voltage to the movable board is coupled to the small side surface of the moving part. Wiring providing a voltage to the silicon substrate is directly coupled to the silicon substrate.
However, if the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device in which dicing is performed as running water flows directly on the silicon wafer is applied to the method of forming a MEMS device, there would be a problem. For example, the driving member (an actuator) formed on the silicon wafer, a mirror and the like are impaired and contaminated by chips.
Also, in the method of forming a MEMS device in which the silicon wafer is lined with a diamond pen and then the silicon substrates that are going to be the MEMS devices are hewn out by cutting the silicon wafer along the lines, the driving member is sometimes damaged by a mechanical shock given to the silicon wafer at the time of the cutting. Also, the driving member is contaminated by chips produced at the time of the cutting.
Further, in the Fabry-Perot filters (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,039 (FIG. 1)), since the wiring providing a voltage to the movable board is coupled to the small side surface of the moving board, it is difficult to perform wire bonding. In a case that borosilicate glass or the like are used instead of silicon as the silicon board placed under the movable board and another electrode is provided on it, it is difficult to perform wire bonding to form a wiring providing a voltage to the electrode.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the above-mentioned problems, and is intended to provide a MEMS device to which wire bonding is easily applied when an electrode and a movable board are wired. The present invention is also intended to provide a manufacturing method in which dicing is performed without impairing a driving member and the like in the MEMS device and a MEMS module including the MEMS device.